


Finally Home

by Thunderfire69



Series: Tony Stark, a mentor? More like a father in disguise. [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming, The Avengers (MARVEL) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Child Labour, Don’t you dare try to tell me otherwise, Hehe no IW spoilers on this fic thank god, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Other, Tony Stark Has A Heart, guess this is set after Homecoming, tony is such a dad, uh not inline with the movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: Half a year ago, Peter was kidnapped. Taken away, forced to work in mines alongside hundreds of other kids, starved and beaten. Now, finally, he’s going home. Back to being Spider-Man. But, more than anything, back to Tony.





	Finally Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coming Back To You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850750) by [Buckets_Of_Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckets_Of_Stars/pseuds/Buckets_Of_Stars). 



Peter’s breath hitched slightly as the plane touched down.

 

He was really back.

 

After six months of torturous labour, he’d escaped, and he’d been found.

 

And now he was back.

 

Back home.

 

Minutes later, Peter was up on his feet, walking shakily towards the exit of the plane.

 

Apprehension welled up inside of him as he thought of who was waiting for him on the tarmac, but he kept walking, keeping his eyes focused on the ground.

 

Mr Stark would probably kill him for getting kidnapped.

 

His foot hit the tarmac with a soft thud, and the other one quickly followed suit. Before Peter could take another step, however, strong arms were wrapped around him, pulling his head into the chest of the man who was still, somehow, slightly taller than him.

 

Almost immediately, any worry Peter had felt was gone, replaced by an overwhelming sense of relief.

 

“Peter.” The sound of his name, in the familiar, soothing tones of Tony’s voice.

 

Peter’s resolve broke, and he was crying, sobbing into Tony’s shirt.

 

The billionaire didn’t care, though, just clutched Peter even closer, gently rubbing circles into the kid’s back.

 

Peter’s hand fisted into the back of Tony’s shirt as he cried.

 

“I-I was so s-scared…a-and I thought I w-wouldn’t get out a-and-”

 

“Shhh, it’s okay, you’re safe now.”

 

Then Peter realised Tony was shaking, barely perceptible, but it was there. The thought of his mentor being worried about him made Peter sob even more, eyes squeezed shut tight and his head pressed into Tony’s chest.

 

“You scared the living crap out of me, kid,” Tony said softly, a slight tremble in his tone. “Don’t ever do that again.”

 

Peter, too exhausted to argue or even make some snappy remark, just sunk more against Tony.

 

“Let’s get you home, Alright Pete? Then you can sleep all you want, eat all you want- you name it, you can do it.”

 

“Will you… will you stay with me?” Peter’s voice was soft and almost timid.

 

“Of course,” Tony replied gently. “Of course I will.”

 

Peter felt Tony begin to gently steer him towards the car where Happy was waiting. Tony then opened the door to let the kid in, and slid in next to him.

 

Happy started to drive, and Peter stayed leaning against Tony, eyes closed in exhaustion.

 

“You can sleep, kiddo. I’ll be right here.” Tony’s hands carded gently through Peter’s hair, and the boy sighed, leaning into the touch.

 

The last thing he was aware of was Tony’s comforting presence before he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so less angsty I guess


End file.
